percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Crown of Kronos: Chapter 12
Charlie's POV My quivering hands held the first piece of Kronos' crown. After seeing Arachne, I felt like I was broken in pieces myself.... "I....I didn't defeat her....." I whispered. "What's more important is that we-" Zarana started to say. "No!" I yelled, glaring at them. "They captured my half-sister! They were evil, evil! And we didn't kill them!" Memories flickered in my mind. My eyes started to water. "Charlz?" Zarana said. "What's wrong?" "We were cowards, not fighting them." I muttered. "I was afraid..... I'm so stupid! I AM AFRAID OF A FREAKING SPIDER!" I breathed heavily. Everyone went quiet. Finally, Zarana spoke. "What's the next location?" They all looked at me. I carefully handed the piece to Victoria, then pressed the green button again. "Alcatraz, San Francisco." The woman's robotic voice spoke. Alex shook her head. "They might have already gotten it." She said shiftily. "I mean, it was the Titans' prison, right?" Suddenly, the car lurched. I looked behind me. In an obsidian chariot pulled by storm spirit horses sat a red-haired woman with eight red eyes. Her face was really angry. "Arachne!" I yelled. I pushed the defense button. "Name threat." The monotone voice said as cameras popped up and gears whirred. Another lurch. The manes of the storm horses were flickering with lightning that struck the back of the car.. Victoria was praying furtively to her mother. I watched in awe as she was bathed in a golden light. "Name theat." The voice said, jerking me back to my senses. "Oh yeah." I muttered. "Arachne!" I watched as the camera whirled around as they tried to spot the crazy spider-woman. Suddenly, the car was pulled backwards. "Daughter of Athena!" Arachne moaned. In one of her scaly brown hands she held the reins of the chariot, and in the other she held a fistful of spider silk. Connected to us, was a long white web, and Arachne was pulling us backwards, trying to get the piece of the crown. "Threat spotted." The robotic voice said. "Finally!" Alex said, panicked. Zarana's eyes was now glowing blue, and the clouds were turning gray. She was trying to conjure up a storm to stop Arachne. Now, I could see from craning my neck, that two celestial bronze cannon balls were firing themselves to Arachne. But the monster dodged it easily. "If you don't want to get your mother poisoned, daughter of Athena!" Arachne cried, a cruel smile curving on her face. "You will give me the first piece of Kronos' crown!" Cannonballs were fired again. Arachne swerved to avoid it. Wait a minute. "Don't listen to her!" Alex said. "She's trying to trick you!" I glanced at the small square in Victoria's lap. They were going to poison my mom. My heart thumped against my chest. "No!" Alex said. "Please, Charlie!" I started to look around, frantically. Finally, I concocted a plan. I snatched the crown's piece from Victoria's lap, and she lost her focus. "Wha-?" She said, her eyes bulging. "No!" Zarana cried. Her eyes stopped glowing and her face looked torn. Behind me, Arachne laughed. I pressed a tiny blue button, and the car stopped in mid-air. Arachne's chariot stopped beside us. My left hand secretly slapped another button. "Give it, half-bloods!" The monster roared. My shivering hands grasped the piece. Slowly, I rolled down the window and tossed the piece to her. She grinned devilishly at me as my team mates moaned in despair. A final lightning bolt hit us as Arachne drove away, verbally expressing her victory. But Zarana brandished her sword and deflected it. After a shower of sparks prickling my skin, I pressed the blue button again, and the car shot forward, flapping its huge wings. They looked at me, as if I was a loon. "What?" I said defiantly. I put a hand into my pocket and pulled out the golden square that is the first piece of the crown. It was the real piece. I had given a counterfeit to Arachne. I watched as Arachne started to disappear, but then the front of the car transformed into some sort of a cannon, and busted out bronze cannonballs. I chuckled as I saw the chariot burst, and Arachne falling, screaming, her hand trying to clasp the fake piece tightly. Then, there was no more. Victoria cheered, and the co-captains sighed in relief. Category:The Crown of Kronos Category:Chapter Page